Christopher
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Chris planea viajar al pasado… Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Chris junto a Bianca tenían todo planeado para que él pudiera volver al pasado… solo estaban buscando el momento perfecto… solo los del círculo más cercano sabían de ese plan… su tía Paige convertida en luz blanca por completo… estaba decidida a evitar que esa locura ocurriera ya había perdido a casi todos los miembros de su familia no perdería a su sobrino favorito como se auto denominaba Chris.

"Christopher última oportunidad no iras… si quieres viajo yo"

"que no tía Paige… ya lo tengo todo listo a demás a ti te necesitamos aquí… solo tú puedes sanar…"

"hijo"

"no me vengas con esas tía" Chris sabía muy bien que cuando Paige se ponía en plan hijo más de alguna mano en el trasero le caía por imprudente, contestón o arriesgado… como la vez y para su desgracia no hace mucho… desobedeció las normas de seguridad mínimas que el mismo había dictado para la resistencia y había sido capturado… había logrado escapar con unas cuantas contusiones lo que era casi el milagro… el problema fue cuando llego a la resistencia y su tía Paige ordeno que todos desalojaran la sala de reuniones…

"Christopher tienes una buena explicación"

"mira tía… ya soy grande" si el ya sabía lo que su tía quería hacer.

"si muy grande señor… te recuerdo que veinte años no es ser grande solo un numero… siempre has dicho que aquí un niño de catorce años ya es grande, no fue eso lo que dijiste cuando formaste la resistencia a los catorce, y es mas insististe en que se te debía tratar como un adulto porque la edad era solo un numero… el problema es cuando los niños" Oh... oh ya estamos en niños pensó Chris asustado… "grandes se comportan como niños pequeños… pues según tú lógica y la de la resistencia se les debe tratar como uno"

"que noooooooo estás loca" se le escapo sin pensar…

"suficiente Christopher Perry Halliwell nariz a la esquina" ella estaba furiosa por la falta de preocupación que Chris mostraba por si seguridad.

"no eso es de niños" pisoteo… era hermoso ver a Chris comportándose como un nene enojado desde los catorce años se había comportado como un adulto… el chico merecía un poco libertad emocional. Pero Paige no estaba de humor para desobediencias así que movió su mano…

"esquina" y cuando Chris estuvo en la esquina "pobre de ti Christopher que muevas tu nariz de la esquena porque estarás cumpliendo tiempo en la esquina por una semana y tu sabes lo concurrido que es esta sala de reuniones.

Chris no movió la nariz de la esquina por los torturantes veinte minutos hasta que su tía le permitió salir…

"ya tesoro puedes salir" Chris estaba un tanto enojado "dime Chris porque desobedeciste tus propias reglas"

"porque que quería información y encontré mucha" como si eso lo arreglara todo.

"pues esa información no se ocupara" sentencio

"QUE… tú no puedes decidir eso"

"Si puedo… no somos como ellos el fin no justifica los medios y arriesgar tu vida está fuera de los limites"

"pues ya lo siento pero ya tengo esa información la ocupare igual" lo que Chris no sabía era que Wyatt fue el que lo ayudo a escapar y le había dicho a su tía en un terreno neutral que o cuidaba a su hermano o lo haría el aunque tuviera que encerrarlo en un calabozo hasta que entrara en razón y se uniera a él… y por cierto aprovecho de decirle que si ocupaban esa información caerían en una trampa… pues sabía que Chris insistiría en ocuparla sin importar que…. Y tía Paige ni una palabra de esto a mi hermanito… o me lo quedo… amenazo antes de desaparecer.

Paige cansada de la actitud de su sobrino lo tomo de una oreja y lo arrastro hasta el sitial que ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa… lo puso sobre sus rodillas y como Chris seguía protestando por lo que mágicamente le bajo el pantalón y comenzó las primeras nalgadas que le daba a su sobrino… no fueron despacio… pero como veía que no causaba mucha impresión…

"cepillo" y se materializo su cepillo de cabello con la mano que le quedo desocupada le bajo la ropa interior.

"que no tía no por favor no me pegues" Chris pataleaba como hacía cada vez que estaba en el regazo de sus padres… y eso la ilumino… Chris aun tenía un padre… no podía seguir actuando como un animalito sin rumbo…

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Me duele" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"no me pegues mas" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Chris rompió a llorar pero Paige sabía que su sobrino tenía una tolerancia muy alta al dolor a demás quería que lo recodara por mucho… mucho tiempo ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"no estamos ni cerca de terminar hijo" le advirtió ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Me duele tía" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"por favor ayuda" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"hay que me duele mucho" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "WUAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"OWWWW" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"¿que pasara con la información?" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"nada tiita nada" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"se volverá a repetir" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "achuuuuuuu nunca más tiita" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "ayyyyyyy seré bueno" sollozaba amargamente ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"cumpliere las reglas me quedare castigado el tiempo que quieras no me quejare" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

El resto eran puras lagrimas… amargas lagrimas ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"pobre de ti que hagas algo que te ponga en peligro porque tendrás que tratar con tu papá y después con mi cepillo de pelo" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"no metas a Leo en eso" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"es papá Christopher" lo regaño ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "tenemos un acuerdo" ¡CRACK!

"si tía" Chris sabia que de otra forma nunca más podría sentarse ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Chris esa vez se había ido a su habitación caminado pues cuando quiso orbitar se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo… supo enseguida quien había sido… era el único que podía hacerlo sin que el notara… y al llegar a su habitación como siempre encontró una carta

"_**te amo hijo… quisiera estar ahí pero las cosas aquí con los ancianos están muy liadas tu entiendes mi niño grande… pero hijo arriesgarte así está fuera de los limites… no salir de la resistencia por dos semanas y a la cama a las ocho… te ama tu papá."**_

"te odio Leoooooooooo" grito elevando la vista "no quiero tu estúpida carta… no quiero nada de ti…" pero sabía que no sacaba nada con pedir su capacidad de orbitar, eso no pasaría… él había estado una infinidad de veces castigado mientras era líder de la resistencia y cuando el castigo era no salir… simplemente no podía hacerlo, la primera vez que Leo lo castigo sin salir él iba a una misión y al llegar a la puerta simplemente no pudo salir… todos miraron extrañados… Chris lo sabía tenia la nota… por lo que debió quedarse y hacer los deberes que los profesores le habían asignado que era justamente el motivo por el que lo habían castigado…

Pero suficiente de recuerdos volvamos al presente y sigamos con la discusión de Chris y su tía favorita… aunque después de esto no creo que lo siga siendo.

"que no pe ponga como Christopher"

"así… si te conté el plan fue para que me apoyaras y te quedaras a la cabeza de la resistencia no para que prohibieras ir."

"pues no iras"

"si iré y no podrás impedírmelo"

"perfecto…" Chris ya se imaginaba a su tía invocando el cepillo. "Leo Wyatt trae tu trasero aquí" y ante la atónita mirada de Chris Leo se rematerializo.

"te estás chivando con Leo" le grito espantado

"es tu papá así que arregla las cosas con él" le dijo, luego le dirigió la mirada "hazte cargo es tu hijo… y Leo te voy a patear el culo si lo estropeas esta vez"

"si Paige" Leo al ver a su hijo comprendió que no podía volver a donde los ancianos… por eso siempre le dejaba cartas era menos duro saber que debía dejarlo… pero no, estaba decidido a volver a ser un padre… sin importar el dolor de haber fallado con Wyatt.

"Hijo"

"no me llames así… no tienes derecho"

"puede que no haya sido el mejor padre del mundo Christopher pero sigo siendo tu papá y no Chris no volverás al pasado es muy arriesgado"  
"como si mi seguridad te importar… no finjas Leo, me iré y no podrás detenerme" Chris estaba en plan pataleta… y en una muy grande… todos los años de abandono, las pedidas, la soledad le estaban pasando la cuenta y comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontró en su camino… Leo lo esquivaba todo… casi todo en ese momento el tintero le dio en pleno rostro dejándolo con la nariz sangrante y todo cuberito de tinta…

"suficiente Christopher son soy tu padre a mi no me levantas la mano mocoso insolente" y sin más lo orbito sobre su regazo actuó por instinto… era lo miso que había hecho cuando Chris y Wyatt eran pequeñitos. Ante la atónita mirada de Chris y al ver que no reaccionaba lo levantó de sus rodillas le bajo el pantalón y el boxers y lo dejo con la traste al aire y comenzó el castigo….

A Chris eso no le gusto nada pero algo dentro de él le decía que era lo correcto… y la otra lo hacía sentir inmensamente seguro. La naguiza no fue nada comparada con la que le dio su tía Paige un año antes pero aun dolía, era solo con la mano de papá era extraño porque a cada vez que pegaba dolía pero aparecía la luz de la sanación se sentía reconfortante y a la vez preocupado… cuando su padre hacia eso era porque el castigo seria largo y duro.

El quería gritar no Leo no… pero no podía porque sabía que si lo hacía solo le saldría papá de la boca y no quería…. Leo dejo de sanar eso el produjo un ligero dolor en el estomago, había estado sobre la rodilla de papá con la cola al aire y dolía… por mucho que lo sanara le dolía cada nalgada que le habían dado y ahora sería peor…

"tranquilo hijito ya casi acabamos" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Papi duele" dijo llorando que no se dio cuenta lo que dijo. ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"lo sé mi tesorito ya mi niñito falta poco" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no harás ese loco viaje donde puedes morir" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! Algo le decía a Leo que si su hijo partía al pasado no lo volvería a ver… y eso era algo impensable para él. ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"pero Oww papi auch no" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"desistirás de ese viaje" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no puedo" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no saldremos de aquí hasta que entres en razón" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Chris se dio por vencido y se resigno él sabía que podría ir en cuanto Leo se fuera con los ancianos…

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"si papá es mala idea no lo hare" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Si me mientes hijo te encontrare y dejare el poto colorado por meses" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no miento papá no lo hare me duele auch" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! Y Leo dio por finalizado el castigo… tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y lo orbito a sus habitación, Chris se sorprendió al encontrar una nueva cama al lado de la suya… no era primera vez… la resistencia tenía problemas de hacinamiento y todos necesitaban dormir pero esto era distinto… estaban sobre la cama las cosas de su padre…

Leo al ver la cara de Chris… "Paige me acomodo aquí… Bianca dormirá en la recamara de ella"

Chris se atraganto ante esa información por un lado su padre se quedaría con él en la resistencia… no volvería con los ancianos… lo elegía a él… y por otro y no muy agradable habían sacado a su novia de su habitación… sin siquiera preguntarles…

"ya nene conversaremos mañana y pasado… tenemos mucho tiempo… ya que estas castigado tres semanas" y Chris ya sabía que no podría salir de ahí… así que comenzó con su plan… fingir estar de acuerdo con el castigo y con las decisiones que tomara Leo y el en cuanto pudiera salir viajaría al pasado y arreglaría las cosas.

Así pasaron las tres semanas… Bianca había salido antes… pues estaba de infiltrada… Chris se en encontró con ella finiendo ir a una misión y volvió al pasado….

Leo sospechaba pero por lo general las misiones duraban semanas… pero no poder sentir a su hijo, y el hecho de comenzar a tener nuevos recuerdos lo puso furiosos su hijo había desobedecido… pero lo más importante su hijo iba a morir… sin saber cómo llego al pasado… justo para salvar a su retoño de las manos del demonio Gith, mientras el Leo del pasado curaba a Wyatt que solo tenía un poco de fiebre… eso lo enfureció se auto tomo por los hombros y se arrojo contra la pared de roca…ante la mirada estupefacta de todos…

"maldito cabro egoísta hijo de puta... mi hijo pudo morir porque preferiste a ese monstruo antes de Chris" no dejaba de golpearse… su hijo pudo morir porque como siempre prefería a Wyatt un poco de criterio Chris tenía un flecha que lo pudo haber matado. La ira que había sentido todos estos años… contra sí mismo lo tenía ciego… por lo que no dejaba de golpearse con furia.

"papá" salió de la boca de Chris lo que causo mas conmoción… "papi déjalo" Chris jamás se había sentido más protegido… Leo se volteo y fue donde su hijo… "ya mi tesoro papá está aquí… ya nada malo te pasara" Chris no podía dejar de sonreír su padre siempre lo vería como un nenito de la edad que ahora tenía Wy… pero la cara de Leo cambio y se puso muy serio "nosotros jovencito tendremos una conversación muy... muy seria sobre desobedecerle a papá.

"papi" inocentemente se llevo las manos a su colita… hecho que por primera vez las embrujadas lo encontraron tan tierno…

"es nuestro" le dijo Piper a Leo

"si es nuestro…" y abrazo a su señora… las cosas cambiarían debían compensar a Chris por todos los desaires que le hicieron pasar…

Y Leo del futuro ya sabía todo… los cambios… lo que pasaría… quien fue… los avatares. Mientras tenía a su hijo envuelto en un abrazo le tomo la mano a Leo para que tuviera exceso a toda la información… y sobre todo para que viera todos los errores que había cometido con Chris…

Cuando estuvieron en casa… los adultos hacían en plan con la información que había recabado mientras Chris estaba nariz en la esquina con sus ojos rojos tanto llorar y su colita estaba igual de colorada… si es que no mas y lo que era peor era que Wy quien supuestamente estaba jugando lo vigilaba que no sacara su naricita de la esquina.

"Chris niño malo por eso papá paff paff en el culete" dijo cuando el imprudente abrió la puerta a Darren….

"Wy" lo reprendieron todos…

Colorín colorado este cuento a terminado Little Hoshi espero lo disfrutes.


End file.
